The Beginning of the End
by Couture Girl
Summary: A key, a simple golden key with intricate designs is what is the lifeline of humankind, magical and non magical alike. This key will pass by hands of important historical and non historical figures of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1 Gellert Grindelwald

**AN: Written for headagainstthesky's The Cursed Object Competition! Over in HPFC. Hope you like it!**

**Cursed Object: Number Twenty: Key.**

**Prompt: Fight**

**Also this is a prequel story of five chapters of a later story I have in mind for. Hope you figure it out :)**

**Wanna thank my beta: Hyper Caz for her help! She's the best! **

* * *

If you are reading this, then you are fortunate, very fortunate.

For I am a simple writer, a simple witch, a simple seer who knows what has happened, what is happening, and what is going to happen. Simple actions will cause this event, these deadly events, that one would never wish upon their worst enemy.

But for now, I will only write about the history of the object that will lead to the destruction that I have seen. It is a key, an old, golden key with various intricate designs.

Unfortunately, no one will ever know how dangerous, life-changing and horrible this old cursed key is. I will be the only person to know and I am too much of a coward to tell someone, anyone, for fear of being taken away from my family.

And the only way for me to keep this nightmare, this event, from disappearing from my mind is to write it. And you, reader, will know how this horrible event happened.

How a simple key started it all.

You see, it was locked away, safe from any human being. This old key, dating back to the late nineteen-thirties, opened a door which held a deadly, nasty, unstable magical creature deep in the Department of Mysteries, in a chamber that even many Unspeakables didn't know existed.

And one may question – why would they keep this creature in the Department of Mysteries, when it belonged in the Department of Magical Creatures? Well, you see, the Ministry – Cornelius Fudge, to be exact – decided to keep this little creature locked away from prying eyes and curious hands. The few Unspeakables at the time even thought that Fudge was a loon to keep that bloody thing there. But those few kept silent, and those few made themselves forget that there was a key that could open the door to that horrid beast.

The history of the key began decades before, when Gellert Grindelwald was at the prime of his power and decided to lock up his most dangerous experiment. Few people knew what he had done, or simply made themselves forget. But, you see, if one forgets history, then history will repeat itself. He created this hideous creature called the Umgubular Slashkilter.

The Umgubular Slashkilter was as small as a mouse and as furry as an ape, unmenacing by its size, but an ugly sight to see. It had red beady eyes and the teeth of a piranha. It was also infected with a virus, a deadly virus that was delivered by a bite and could then infect people, turning them into a sort of Inferi, but they weren't truly Inferi, for the way those are created is very different from the ones we know a –

Well that is another story for another time.

And the reason for creating this creature was because Grindelwald had failed to make his army of Inferi. He wasn't able to handle it; the creation of Inferi was an act _too_ powerful, _too_ dark, even for him. It was the kind of magic that a young man a decade later, a man who could trace his family roots to Salazar Slytherin, would be able to control, would be able to handle, but he would not be able to understand the extent of it, not like Gellert had.

Before Grindelwald fell from grace due to his own friend Albus Dumbledore, he had decided to hide the creature in his home country of Hungary in a cage that was made of steel and protected by various spells, charms and hexes. If anyone wanted to try to take it, or even look at it, they wouldn't be able to. But he wasn't as pompous as the young man that appeared a decade later. Grindelwald had gotten an old golden key with intricate designs that had belonged to his great aunt. The key had magical properties, his great aunt had told him. And he knew that the key would be perfect to lock up the creature he had made. After all, it was infected and not even he wanted to let it out.

He knew what it could cause, what dangers it held.

He locked it up "for the Greater Good".

Gellert Grindelwald hid the cage deep in Hungary, along with the key that he had cursed, so no one would be able to un-curse it. It was too strong, too powerful to break. Gellert was the only one who knew how to destroy it, how to truly control it.

And one day when Gellert was going to visit his creature, the one he had created, he was met by his old friend, Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald knew then that he actually cared for his kind, wizards and witches, and he confessed to his old friend what he had created.

"I call it the Umgubular Slashkilter." He waved his hand at the cage and Albus was about to peer in but he stopped him. "No. Don't get near it, or it will hurt you."

Albus' blue eyes did not twinkle; he looked horrified. "What have you done…"

"An end to humankind, my friend, a simple mistake, the result of the hunger for power, and I regret it with all my heart," Grindelwald answered. "But do not be afraid, for I have placed various spells, curses and hexes on the cage and on this key." He showed his friend the key that lay on a grey velvet cushion, locked in a wooden box engraved with the Deathly Hallows symbol that he had made for his reign.

"I have cursed the key, so no one can fight for it, so no one will become a victim of this horrible creature." His blue eyes looked at Dumbledore. "This key holds the continuation of humanity, and the destruction of it. I trust you, my old friend, that you will keep it here, away from any human, any creature. For I am the only one who knows how to control it and stop it."

This was one of the last times that Albus Dumbledore could be called a friend by Gellert Grindelwald, the creator of the Umgubular Slashkilter, the owner of a cursed key that held the lifeline of every single muggle, wizard, witch and creature alike.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you liked it! Please review and alert it, I will have the second chapter up by this month :D maybe by next week or so, Caz and I are busy with Uni so that will be first, but I promise that I will update fast!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ignorance

**AN: Prompt: Rain.**

**Hope you all like it. I'm writing ch.3 as we speak. Endless love to Caz :D**

* * *

After Gellert Grindelwald was put in the topmost cell of Nurmengard in Hungary for life, he had thought that his cursed key was kept safe, along with the dreadful Umgubular Slashkilter. Albus Dumbledore had promised him that he would keep the secret safe.

And the secret was kept safe in a rundown shack in Hungary. Dumbledore kept the secret of the cursed key and deadly creature in his mind until he was killed by my half-blood nephew. No one knew, and no one was the wiser.

Well except for one.

The young man that could trace his family roots on his mother's side all the way to Salazar Slytherin began to learn even more of the Dark Arts, and one of the many topics was: Inferi.

His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and he started an army full of followers from Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy and then later added to his army many dark creatures. Now, he found out that Gellert Grindelwald wanted an army of Inferi, but had never accomplished it. And on his many travels, some people told Riddle that a key existed that locked a creature that could create something so much different from Inferi, but it was just a myth.

It didn't exist.

This young handsome man looked everywhere, and he was so close to finding the place where the Umgubular Slashkilter was with its intricately decorated golden key.

He gave up after some time, because he was able to create his army of Inferi. And he put them in a cave, in a lake guarding a –

Forgive me; again, I'm getting distracted.

But before this young man's downfall, something happened. Another man appeared in history. A political enemy of dear old Albus Dumbledore.

Someone who had envied him since the beginning.

Ever since the defeat of Grindelwald, Dumbledore was regarded as the most famous and talented wizard in history. A man, blinded by the importance he placed in blood purity like so many purebloods, was envious of Albus Dumbledore and decided to find some dirt on him.

I speak of Cornelius Fudge, who at the time was the Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He thought that Dumbledore didn't deserve the honor of being heralded as the most talented wizard or even to be appointed Minister of Magic! After all, why would they give him the position if he had been a great friend of the enemy?

So, with the small power that he had at that time, he sent a man who worked in the Department of Mysteries, an Unspeakable, a Death Eater, a follower of the dark man, to investigate, to find some dirt on Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't be clean. There had to be something.

And there was something.

Augustus Rookwood found the old golden cursed key with exquisite designs hidden in a wooden box marked with the Deathly Hallows symbol. And with it he found the creature.

That day it was raining so hard that the Unspeakable had gotten lost and had found the old rundown abandoned shack. The rain hit him hard; it felt so cold and it almost burned. It was fate; it was meant to be; it wasn't coincidence. Augustus Rookwood was meant to find the cursed key alongside the Umgubular Slashkilter.

At first, he hadn't known that his lord, Lord Voldemort, wanted this key. He was ignorant of that fact, so he went back to Britain and contacted Cornelius.

Fudge was ecstatic; finally he had gotten something on Albus Dumbledore. Quickly and with many careful and thought out plans, Rookwood and the other Unspeakables transported the cursed key and the cage that held the infected creature.

One thing that Grindelwald hadn't thought to use was an anti-Apparition spell on his most prized items. He really thought no one would be so naïve to Apparate the cursed key and cage.

Lord Voldemort during this time had more power than Gellert Grindelwald had ever mustered and already had his Inferi army. Voldemort knew how to handle this army and he was powerful enough to control them. But he wasn't Grindelwald – he didn't know the true extent of the power. He was too ignorant, too full of himself, this young man.

His arrogance would one day cause his downfall.

He wanted more power. He was so hungry for it that when he heard rumors about something dangerous in the Department of Mysteries that linked to Gellert Grindelwald and somehow Albus Dumbledore, he had gotten an evil idea, causing a smirk that terrified his nearby followers.

It was time that Augustus Rookwood showed his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Augustus, who hadn't known the importance of the Umgubular Slashkilter, gave valuable information about the secrets of the Ministry. That man, that wizard, an Unspeakable, a Death Eater, Augustus Rookwood, would be the person responsible for the horrifying dark events that happened to Great Britain and the rest of the world.

"The key, my Lord, is hidden deep in the Department of Mysteries. It's old and golden, and it is in a wooden box with Grindelwald's sign on on it – "

The man that could trace his roots to Salazar Slytherin interrupted him, already knowing what it was. The myth was true. And he would have it, if it was the last thing he did.

Unfortunately or fortunately, like I said before, this man that called himself Lord Voldemort was too ignorant, too full of himself, too pompous and so a prophecy got in the way of his plan to retrieve the creature. This prophecy consumed him even more than the old cursed key. It was for the best, or the worst. You can be the judge of that.

And so, the old cursed golden key which opened the cage of the Umgubular Slashkilter was forgotten by the Dark Lord. And for a moment in time, humanity was safe, just for a little bit longer.

* * *

**AN: Please review on your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 Envy

**AN: Prompt: Halloween.**

**Endless love to Caz. **

* * *

Then one night, on Halloween, the man that could trace his roots to Salazar Slytherin fell from grace at the hands of a baby. And I had been thankful that this event occurred, knowing full well that he would come back, but Tom Marvolo Riddle who called himself Lord Voldemort had forgotten about the old cursed key with intricate designs that opened the cage of the infected Umgubular Slashkilter.

The trials began and the Unspeakable who was a Death Eater was sent to Azkaban. And for a while, magical Britain was safe. And it was time for a new Minister for Magic to be appointed.

Everyone was rooting for Albus Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge, the man who lived with envy, was also a candidate. His plan was to become Minister for Magic. Bartemius Crouch Sr. was out of the competition for sending his own son to Azkaban, and that only left Dumbledore and Fudge. History says that Albus Dumbledore never expressed any desire to take the Minister's job, so Cornelius took the post instead.

Well history never says that Cornelius Fudge actually menaced the great Albus Dumbledore.

After Augustus Rookwood found the cursed golden key along with the cage, he had gone to Fudge with the news. All Rookwood knew about the key and creature was of their whereabouts. That was it. He never was part of the team of Unspeakables that investigated this old key along with the creature. Cornelius Fudge was well informed and knew exactly what this creature was capable of, but couldn't un-curse the damn key.

Cornelius Fudge went to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore if he was smart enough, if he preferred to have the life he was accustomed to, then he would think twice about running for Minister. After all, the people wouldn't want a leader who was responsible for a deadly creature like the Umgubular Slaskilter. It was Albus and Grindelwald's experiment before Albus went to the "light" side and Albus would not want to risk his neck, would he? And Fudge had proof of Dumbledore's friendship with Grindelwald. He could easily show the whole world that instead of Dumbledore destroying the creature he had kept it alive all these years.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled. "I can't make you think otherwise. I have much more important matters than what you're worried about."

With that he showed Fudge the door.

And yes, Dumbledore was focused on the baby who had defeated Tom Riddle, the baby who was now much older. Albus was so confident that no one would un-curse this key, that Lord Voldemort was completely obsessed with killing this half-blood baby, that he didn't think of the possibilities of what would happen if someone actually opened the cage that held the horrible Slashkilter.

Dumbledore only thought of the deaths that Riddle could cause, not thinking of the extinction of the human race which the Umgumbular Slashkilter could cause with a simple bite. Some people are just too preoccupied in their own heads, not knowing the full potential of death, of risk.

So Cornelius Fudge became Minister for Magic and he was happy for some time, because wizarding Britain was safe and he had power over them, and Albus Dumbledore would never get his old wrinkly hands on the Minister's table.

Fudge ordered that the creature stay locked up, along with the golden key, and that the investigation still run its course.

As I have said before, the few Unspeakables that knew of the Umgubular Slashkilter's existence questioned Fudge's sanity. But those few still wanted a job so kept quiet and did as they were told, discovering even more deadly facts about the horrid creature, but less on how to un-curse or destroy the golden key. Perhaps it was better that way – why would they want to open that cage? But they really wanted to destroy that key, so the creature could forever be locked up and never bite and infect a human being.

Cornelius Fudge, being a pureblood supremacist at heart, had been fooled by Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood, a Death Eater, who had money and power, more power and respect than even the Blacks. The Malfoys were the pureblood family of the era. And of course, Fudge wanted to be in the good graces of this pureblood family to keep receiving gold from Lucius Malfoy. Fudge told his benefactor at one of the various parties that the Malfoys held in their Manor in Wiltshire, England about the creature he had in his hands.

Fudge told Lucius about the cursed key, the creature's name, its whereabouts, and the virus it had and what it could cause. Of course his system was filled with the finest and most expensive alcohol the Malfoys could buy.

At the time, Lucius had thought that Fudge was really drunk and had laughed at the possibility of the existence of this key and creature. He had even joked with some of his fellow Death Eaters who had also avoided Azkaban. And of course, dear Lucius Malfoy had thought that no one was listening.

The man who married my niece heard what they had talked about, and thought it was no joke. Xenophilius Lovegood believed in the myth that everyone used to whisper about. A golden cursed key with designs that opened the cage of an Umgubular Slashkilter.

And as he was the editor-in-chief of _The Quibbler_, the news spread like wildfire.

Unfortunately for him, no one believed him – except for a few. And they should have believed him. Xenophilius had researched thoroughly and had found out about the virus. What it could do to a human being. He knew that a simple golden cursed key was the lifeline of humanity – magical and Muggle alike.

He even had the courage to go to a Muggle community and investigate the creature the Muggles knew so much about, and had compiled a list, so his fellow wizards and witches could be safe. They would be able to defend themselves. When the time came for Fudge or anybody else to open this cage, they would be prepared.

Xenophilius told the wizarding community about the creature, about how Cornelius Fudge had control of it, but everyone just laughed, telling him that he was a loon, that this time he had gone too far.

Well, whoever said that must regret it now.

But of course happiness was soon to end for our Minister for Magic when Lord Voldemort returned more powerful than ever.

For this, Fudge lost favor in the community and quickly was replaced, and he finally had no power and no control over the golden key and deadly creature.

Finally Cornelius Fudge was frightened.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this wasn't uploaded in May. Be expecting ch.4 and 5 up by this month. Please review, it brings smiles to C.G.'s face :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Hope

**AN: The dialogue that Grindelwald says to Lord Voldemort is from Deathly Hallows. Thank you to my lovely beta Caz for looking this over.**

* * *

Britain was occupied with and scared by the threat of the man that could trace his roots back to Salazar Slytherin instead of the deadly creature that Xenophilius Lovegood had wrote and warned about in _The Quibbler_. Months later, those same people were terrified of the atrocious and deadly beings that their loved ones had become.

But this is what happened before the catalyst of mankind.

Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge's replacement, had found out about the Umgubular Slashkilter and the golden key. He had thought there would be no harm from it. He Who Must Not Be Named was more powerful and dangerous than a creature that was locked up in a hexed cage. Rufus Scrimgeour regretted his decision months later.

Scrimgeour appointed Pius Thicknesse to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With Thicknesse under the Imperius Curse, Lord Voldemort began to gain more favor and support in the Ministry of Magic, even getting close to the Unspeakables.

The man that could trace his roots back to Salazar Slytherin remembered that Cornelius Fudge had kept Grindelwald's creature locked away in the Department of Mysteries. Thicknesse had already brain washed every important Ministry figure, and Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. The Dark Lord finally had power once again and this time he would not lose it.

Fortunately, he did lose his power and something more menacing overpowered him, something that he feared more than Death itself, something that did more hor-

I apologize again for getting so distracted.

Britain should have been afraid of the creature that would end humanity and not of being registered as a Muggle-born.

"Rookwood, I believe you know very well where it is. Yaxley will go with you," the Dark Lord instructed. "I want it in my possession as soon as possible."

Augustus Rookwood and Ordelix Yaxley went deep into the Department of Mysteries. Augustus noticed how changed the department had become and recognized that the Umgubular Slashkilter's cage had been hidden deeper inside. It didn't take them very long – once Rookwood was back in the place he had loved to work, he began to search for the strange creature that his Lord had asked for, not knowing why, not taking one moment of to stop and question as to why his Lord would want such an ugly-looking creature.

And when Augustus Rookwood's grey eyes fell upon the cage that held the deadly Umgubular Slashkilter, a wicked smile filled with malice and pride appeared on his face, distorting his features. It looked the same as when he had found it in Hungary. But there was a difference: it was almost skeletal now. The creature needed to eat, needed to fill its stomach with human meat. Its piranha teeth were gnashing, begging to pierce a human and suck their blood while it chewed their skin.

Augustus felt a shiver of fear shoot through his body as he ordered Yaxley to get ready to Disapparate with the cage. Taking the wooden box engraved with the Deathly Hallows symbol along with the cursed key inside it, he had a bad feeling about his mission.

Yaxley and Rookwood Apparated to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England. Where it all started.

The man that called himself the Dark Lord had a twisted smile on his lips as he walked around the cage, intently looking at the Umgublar Slashkilter. It had been so many years and finally it was in his possession. Nothing could stop him now.

He was officially the most powerful and feared wizard in the world.

Lord Voldemort had the Umgublar Slashkilter and he wasn't like Gellart Grindelwald who had kept it locked up for 'The Greater Good' – no, he would let it out for 'The Greater Good'.

His red eyes saw the various magic on the cage and the key. Grindelwald was smart to put that sort of magic around the objects, to keep people away from the creature he had created.

Unfortunately Voldemort couldn't get to Albus Dumbledore. The old coot would get suspicious if my nephew Severus asked him about the Umgubular Slashkilter and, more importantly, the Dark Lord didn't like admitting it out loud even to himself – the man that could trace his roots to Salazar Slytherin was afraid of Albus Dumbledore.

That left Gellert Grindelwald.

He menaced Grindelwald but the older man didn't divulge the information that the Dark Lord wanted.

"Kill me, then, Voldemort – I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek...There is so much you do not understand..."

This was so true. Gellert Grindelwald understood the responsibility that came with power and knew when to attack and when not to. The Inferi and the Umgubular Slashkilter were too much; mankind would be destroyed completely if they were let loose. But Voldemort was so consumed and blinded by his power that he didn't understand, distracted by his biggest fear.

The confrontation between the two Dark Wizards helped Lord Voldemort kill two birds with one stone. Not only did he get the information about how to un-curse the key and open the cage but he also knew who was the owner of the Elder Wand.

A wand that was, is and will be forever important, even in this event that will occur.

When Lord Voldemort killed Gellert Grindelwald, hope was lost for mankind. For he was the only person who knew how to destroy the Umgubular Slashkilter.

* * *

**AN: One chapter more to go so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Book of Secrets

Lord Voldemort gave Draco Malfoy the mission to kill Albus Dumbledore.

For he couldn't kill the wizard he feared, knowing that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand in his power. The Dark Lord would be defeated and that was something he did not want. On the other hand, Voldemort knew that Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to kill Albus Dumbledore – the boy was too weak in his eyes.

But Fate, who likes to twist things and surprise her dolls with unforeseen events, had changed the future.

Draco Malfoy didn't kill the great Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape did.

Albus Dumbledore had planned his own death, wanting my nephew to be the person to take his life away. By doing this, Dumbledore was not 'defeated' for he had already accepted that he would die, nullifying the power of the Elder Wand.

There would be no way to un-curse the key.

The Umgublar Slashkilter would be locked up forever.

Fate intervened once again.

Draco Malfoy didn't kill Albus Dumbledore but he did disarm the great wizard, making him the master of Elder Wand and thus destroying Dumbledore's plans.

Everyone was so concerned about Lord Voldemort that few people knew that they would be facing a much worse fate.

Lord Voldemort went to Albus Dumbledore's tomb and took the Elder Wand but discovered that it didn't un-curse the key to the cage of the creature he wanted to let out.

Anger and frustration enveloped him. It blinded him completely and the situation with the Chosen One wasn't helping him at all.

He didn't take notice when Draco Malfoy held the key in his hand. The holder of the Elder Wand was immune to the hex. Draco had found the old wooden box in the Library of his family home. His magical aura could sense the powerful magic radiating among the stack of books and his feet took him to the place where the man that came from Salazar Slytherin had hidden it.

Draco Malfoy's grey eyes caught the magic that had been cast on the key as he opened the box.

His pale fingers held the old, golden key – and so much history, so much magic – in his young hands. He was too innocent, too young and too naive to realize it.

But he felt the wand in the pocket of his robes shaking. His wand recognized the magic. He released his wand and it immediately pointed to the key.

Fate is a strange concept. She will change things as she pleases. She makes my mind go hazy as I think of the turn of events.

It was as if words were whispered into his ear. Words that guided him, coaxing him to say the words that would un-curse the old golden key with intricate designs. Turning to see if he was alone he repeated the words that were in his mind, watching as the magic unravelled then flew away, disappearing in the air. His magical aura tingled as the old and powerful magic left the key.

His grey eyes did not get to linger on the key as he heard footsteps. Putting the key back in the box he walked quickly out of the Library, taking a turn to his room. Instinct told him to leave, to go back to Hogwarts; things needed to be looked over for some reason.

Those footsteps belonged to the man who called himself Lord Voldemort. He noticed the change that surrounded the key – there was no magic at all. He was free to test out his little experiment. At least one of his plans was unfolding correctly.

Draco Malfoy and his mother received orders from the Dark Lord to leave the Manor.

Only inner circle members were allowed at the meeting that would take place.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Ordelix Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy, Abelard Nott and Severus Snape were the few that stayed behind.

"My Lord...I don't think it's a good idea to let out the creature," Augustus said to Lord Voldemort.

"Nonsense, Rookwood! Do not question the Dark Lord's plans!" Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed, glaring at the Death Eater.

"Silence!"

Every single member of the inner circle looked towards their Master.

"Let this be the day that shall be remembered among us as the beginning of the end of this war and the start of a new world, where purebloods thrive and muggles and mudbloods do no exist." His red eyes rested on each member.

Bellatrix clapped, eyes filled with tears of joy at hearing the words of her Lord.

Rabastan gulped, dark eyes looking everywhere, feeling something very bad was about to happen. He couldn't stop his hand from going to his brother's leg, shaking it, making Rodolphus look at him. His brother also felt it.

Augustus trembled, still not having faith in this. The Umgubular Slashkilter was locked up for a reason.

Ordelix and Abelard were the only Death Eaters to join Bellatrix's excited claps and praises to their Lord.

Severus had confessed to his friend what the nasty creature actually did. Once the key entered the keyhole of the cage they would apparate to the place where they had told Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to meet them.

Voldemort was so blinded by this power that he didn't realize he was doing more wrong than good.

One could never control the Umgublar Slashkilter if one didn't have the Elder Wand in their power; they would never be able to control the creature, would be never be able to destroy it.

Lord Voldemort did not understand the true power of dark magic. One needed to understand it to be able to use it correctly.

The key entered the lock and once it turned, the cage door opened.

Many dreadful things happened at once – I myself fainted because of dreadful events that occurred in Malfoy Manor.

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy apparated away to the safe location they had planned, both sparing a disgusted glance at a screaming Bellatrix as she was being eaten by the Umgublar Slashkilter.

Augustus screamed, horrified, standing quickly away from them all. His wand dropped from his shaking hand.

Rodolphus tried to hex the foul creature but nothing was happening. His wife's scream intensified and he froze in fear and shock.

"We have to go!" Rabastan yelled, grabbing his arm, apparating them both to their home.

The creature finished with Bellatrix who had her eyes closed. It crawled towards Ordelix Yaxley who stood, eyes filled with fear. He was frozen, he couldn't move.

The Slashkilter jumped, its piranha teeth sinking into his skin.

Yaxley screamed in pain; it was a long, horrifying and painful scream that made old Abelard Nott shake in fear.

"My Lord! Why is it attacking us!?"

Voldemort turned to look at his oldest Death Eaters, not responding.

Bellatrix sat up. Her eyes had changed and her skin tone was green. She looked the same but more of an animal now. Not one spot of humanity was left in her as she took Abelard's arm, pulling it close to bite into his flesh.

Augustus watched the scene in horror and he was about to leave but his wand dropped and when he bent down to catch it, Ordelix bit him, evoking a scream. Kicking the man off Augustus began to shake while he got his wand. His grey eyes looked at his Master who didn't do or say anything.

Augustus didn't take a chance to see what happened next as he apparated to Diagon Alley.

I should have warned you more in the beginning. But then I am glad you found this book. All the secrets of the world are contained in books. Read at your own risk - the risk is knowing. Knowing what caused this monstrous fate that we all have, my dear reader.

Hope is all that I have, all that we all have, that this will one day end.

As I said before, this is the beginning of the end for all of us. Each and every single person. Muggle and magical alike.

_Jacqueline Brocklehurst née Prince_

...

The young man closed the old and worn diary, his hands holding it as if his life depended on it. Which sadly it did. His eyes looked up and he knew that he needed to leave before those disgusting creatures came and find the Master of the Elder Wand.

* * *

_AN: The line: 'All the secrets of the world are contained in books. Read at your own risk.' Is from Lemony Snicket. A huge thank you to my wonderful beta Hyper Caz for looking this over! This multi-chap is officially done! I'm thinking of doing a sequel, so be very attentive on it. Yes, it's Zombies. And please review!_

_Much love!_

_C.G._


End file.
